


"(dancing) in the dark" - german ver.

by Sekushi



Series: translations [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Steve Harrington
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi
Summary: Billy schloss seine Augen und atmete Steves beruhigenden Duft ein. Er konnte sich nicht mehr an das letzte Mal erinnern, an dem er so gehalten wurde, an dem er sich in dem Armen einer anderen Person so sicher gefühlt hatte.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: translations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655017
Kudos: 3





	"(dancing) in the dark" - german ver.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Post von FanFiktion.de, also falls ihr die Story da schon gesehen habt - die ist nicht geklaut, ich hab sie bloß jetzt auch hier gepostet. ^^  
> Russische Übersetzung von SonBlack: https://m.vk.com/club184225535

Steve Harrington mochte es nicht, alleine zu sein. Besonders nicht nachts. Aber es war schon nach Mitternacht, seine Eltern waren nicht in der Stadt und Steve hatte zu viel Angst, um schlafen zu gehen (was er natürlich niemals laut zugeben würde). Deshalb öffnete er die Tür, als er um zwei Uhr morgens das vertraute Röhren eines bestimmten Motors hörte.  
Natürlich war der blaue Camaro bereits da als er aus dem Fenster schaute, direkt neben seinem eigenen Auto in der Einfahrt geparkt. Also beschloss Steve hinzugehen und die Tür zu öffnen. Ein ziemlich schlimm zugerichteter Billy Hargrove erschien im Türrahmen und grinste ihn an. Er versuchte, wie sein normales (sehr selbstbewusstes) Selbst auszusehen und brachte ein paar Worte hervor: „Hey hübscher..“ Die toughe, fast drohende Fassade fiel aber schon einige Sekunden später in sich zusammen, als Billy seine linke Hand an seine Seite drückte und sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog. Steve nahm – vorsichtig – den Arm des Jüngeren und bat ihn, reinzukommen.

Als sie drinnen waren, setzte Steve ihn auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer und lief zum Bad, um ein Erste-Hilfe-Set zu holen. Nachdem er zurückkam, begann er, Billys Verletzungen und Schnitte zu säubern und zu verarzten. Der Brünette arbeitete schweigend (weil er nicht wusste, worüber er reden sollte). Also erzählte Billy ihm, was in der Nacht passiert war, wobei er nur die allerschlimmsten Details ausließ.

Die zwei waren sich seit der schicksalhaften Nacht im Haus der Byers sehr viel näher gekommen und konnten mittlerweile als gute Freunde bezeichnet werden – Billy hatte Steve sogar von seinem Dad erzählt. Tatsächlich jedoch hatten die Jungs seit dem Tag, an dem sie sich kennengelernt hatten, miteinander geflirtet – auch wenn es manchmal einfach nicht wirklich offensichtlich war. Und über die letzten paar Monate waren sie irgendwie ungeschickt umeinander herumgetänzelt – keiner war bereit, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Billy hatte zu viel Angst davor, dass sein Vater es herausfinden könnte und Steve war einfach… Steve und wollte die Freundschaft nicht zerstören (was, wenn er alles einfach falsch interpretiert hatte und Billy ihn garnicht auf diese Weise sah?).

Einige Zeit später, ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr sagte Billy, dass es bereits nach halb vier war, holte Steve eine Packung Zigaretten und eine Flasche Whiskey (aus der Sammlung seiner Eltern – sie würden keine einzelne Flasche vermissen) hrvor. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an und bot eine zweite Billly an, der sie mit einem dankbaren Lächeln nahm. Steve stand auf, um auf der Stereoanlage der Harringtons Musik anzumachen, und dann saßen die Teenager einfach auf der Couch – rauchend und leise über den Tag redend. Gute zwanzig Minuten später, als die zwei Zigaretten lange aufgeraucht waren, wechselte der Song wieder. Die ersten Takte von Ed Sheerans „Perfect“ erfüllten das Wohnzimmer.

Als Billy realisierte, welcher Song es war, schaute er kurz zu Steve rüber; er wusste, dass dieser den Song liebte. Aus diesem Grund entschloss er sich auch dazu, aufzustehen. Er drehte die Lautstärke etwas weiter hoch und stellte sich vor die Couch. Dann streckte er lächelnd die Hand in Richtung des Brünetten aus und fragte: „Hey, magst du tanzen?“ Als Steve klar wurde, was der andere von ihm wollte, erhellte sich sein Gesicht und er nickte. Dann nahm er die ihm angebotene Hand und ließ sich in die Mitte des Zimmers führen. Dort angekommen legte Steve die Arme um Billy und zog ihn an sich – er hatte sich insgeheim schon für eine ziemlich lange Zeit gewünscht, dem anderen so nah zu sein, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, wie Billy darüber fühlte (bis jetzt). Steve fühlte sich endlich selbstsicher genug, jetzt da er wusste, dass der Kalifornier es auch wollte.

Sie begannen sich langsam zur Musik zu bewegen, Billys Kopf an Steves Brust gelehnt. Billy schloss seine Augen und atmete Steves beruhigenden Duft ein. Er konnte sich nicht mehr an das letzte Mal erinnern, an dem er so gehalten wurde, an dem er sich in dem Armen einer anderen Person so sicher gefühlt hatte. Er musste noch ein Kind gewesen sein, denn alles woran er sich mittlerweile erinnerte wenn er jemanden die Arme öffnen sah, war das Gefühl von bitterem Neid. Denn alle Leute, die er sah, hatten jemanden, den sie umarmen konnten und der sie liebte und Billy hatte – Billy hatte nichts (außer einer kaputten Familie, die nicht wirklich solche Dinge tat). Bis jetzt.

Und das – Steve so nah zu sein, seinen Herzschlag zu hören und zu spüren – fühlte sich gut an. Es fühlte sich beruhigend an und wie nach Hause kommen. Und in genau diesem Moment, in dem Billy all diese Dinge realisierte, entschied er, dass er seine Gefühle von nun an nicht mehr verstecken wollte (nicht dass er das jemals wirklich gewollt hatte).  
Die beiden redeten den gesamten Song über nicht, und als er endete, tanzten sie noch ein bisschen in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers der Harringtons. Als sie schließlich aufhörten, standen sie einige Sekunden lang einfach nur in dieser engen Umarmung da, keiner wollte zuerst einen Schritt zurücktreten und den Bann brechen. Letztendlich war es Billy, der irgendwann seine Augen öffnete, seinen Kopf von Steves Schulter hob und den anderen ansah. Bevor Steve von ihm abrücken konnte, nahm Billy seine Hand als würde er sagen: „Warte.“ Und als Steve ihn daraufhin ein bisschen verwirrt (aber gleichzeitig auch erwartungsvoll) anschaute, warf Billy kurzerhand all seine Bedenken über Bord und – begann, sich vorzubeugen.

Steve öffnete seinen Mund und allles, was er sagen konnte war: „Billy-“, bevor ihre Lippen sich in einem sanften Kuss trafen. Steve war überrascht, aber er erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft wie Billy ihn begonnen hatte. Er hatte viel zu lange auf diesen Moment gewartet – aber er hatte absolut nicht damit gerechnet, dass Billy den ersten Schritt machen würde. Als sie den Kuss lösten, sah Billy Steve atemlos, aber sehr glücklich, an. Und dann, während er überall hinschaute außer in Steves Augen, tat er etwas, was er nicht tun würde wenn das Haus nicht so leer wäre (und so dunkel – er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand ihn rot werden sah).

Er flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich.“ Als er realisierte, was er gesagt hatte, wurden seine Wangen tiefrot und er versteckte sein Gesicht schnell wieder in Steves Brust. Steve lächelte nur und umarmte Billy (sehr) fest – was den Blonden dazu brachte, den Kopf zu heben. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, sagte Steve nur: „Du bist süß.“ Dann küsste er Billy wieder. Und wieder.

**Author's Note:**

> schaut auf meinem tumblr vorbei!  
> @twoprettyboys


End file.
